Ice-Queen
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: Why is Elsa so important, to a masked individual? Why is Sora in her world, by 'mistake', alone? *Shifts between different moments throughout Frozen, will also be a crossover of Anastasia later on. I know Anastasia isn't a Disney film. But I still like the idea of it.*


Elsa fidgeted with her hands, at unease from the inevitable nearing coronation. Pacing around her room "I'm not ready!" she murmured, but it was the day. _Conceal it...don't feel it..._"Let it go." she finished, her father wasn't wrong when it came to her 'feelings' like this.

"Uh, excuse me.. is something wrong?" Sora asked, scratching the back of his head as he stared at the soon-to-be Queen of Arendelle.

"W-who are you? How did you get in here!?" Elsa asked, the objects she held began to frost over with cold. Quickly and hastily she put her gloves back on, eyes darting around the room. It appeared to be just the two of them, a sigh of somewhat relief.

"Me? Well. I'm Sora. And you are?" he asked, offering his hand with a smile.

Elsa slowly and hesitantly offered her hand back, shaking his "Elsa, Princess soon to be Queen of Arendelle. Today is the day that I become Queen, actually."

"Are you feeling okay?" Sora asked "I mean, those things you were holding...they're cold. Like frozen kinda." his head cocked to the side as he stared at the objects.

"Please _don't _tell anyone you saw that! Alright!?" Elsa grabbed onto his shoulders, meeting his eyes as she pleaded for her secret to be kept.

"I promise. I won't tell anyone!" Sora nodded, swearing he wouldn't.

"It just- happens sometimes. I can't control it. Sora, you're not from here. Are you?" Elsa asked, "How did you get into my room? The door is locked...right?" trying to assure herself, so Anna couldn't come barging in at any moment, the handle wouldn't turn.

"It's hard to explain!" Sora looked away for a moment, "Promise...you won't freak out?" he asked.

"Sora, if you knew my secret. You probably wouldn't want to be standing here, opposite me right now. I'm not normal." Elsa glanced at him, then to the floor.

"How about we trade secrets? That way- we'll be even!" Sora smiled, waiting for her answer.

Elsa thought it over, before nodding. "I...have powers. A curse." she removed a glove slowly, "I freeze whatever I touch. Whenever I lose control of my emotions.. it gets worse. I almost hurt my sister because of it. I _did _hurt my sister." she corrected.

"It wasn't your fault! You just. Have magic you don't know how to control!" Sora put a hand on her shoulder, trying to be reassuring. "I'm a keyblader." he produced the kingdom keyblade, showing the surprised and shocked Princess.

"How did you do that?" Elsa asked, putting her glove back on. Staring at it with amazement.

"I can bring it out when I need it. For heartless. I can do ice magic and stuff too! But not like you can. It must be hard, having to hide it all to yourself." Sora commented.

"Do..do others know your secret, Sora?" Elsa asked, how could it be someone so special shared it with others, that didn't freak them out or abandon him. Her curse was different from his, that was to be sure. But maybe, just maybe.. she could follow his lead.

Sora nodded "Kairi. Riku..Donald. Goofy. King Mickey. Alot of people, actually. More than just them. You didn't know what this is?" he asked, pointing to the keyblade, looking as confused as she did.

"No. I've never heard of a 'keyblade' before, Sora. You dress different from here. Where are you from?" Elsa asked, hoping to narrow it down.

"Another world. With palm trees! A nice sunset! A beach! Lots of water..and Kairi and Riku always stayed with me." Sora thought about it, smiling at the fond memories.

Elsa smiled too "That sounds nice, Sora. Anna would love it there, to be able to talk to people. Have companions, there isn't much interaction for her here. No one is allowed inside the castle walls.. and we're always kept separate because of the accident."

"I'm sorry. That's..kinda sad." Sora hugged her without warning.

Elsa was startled, uneasily she attempted to hug him back. Failing at the attempt "Another world. Sora, why are you here?" she asked.

"There are heartless here, I just know it. I didn't mean to barge in your room, either! Sorry!" Sora stepped back a bit from Elsa.

"It's fine Sora. It isn't as if I was changing or anything. That would have been far more serious." Elsa smiled, "My coronation is coming fast. I'd feel a bit more at ease if you came. Would you? Perhaps your 'heartless' are there, too."

"Sure! I'll go with you!" Sora nodded.

"When others ask where you are from, tell them a far away kingdom. Alright?" Elsa asked.

"Got it!" Sora gave a thumbs up, as he followed her out of the room.

"Queen Elsa- your coronation is on the way! We haven't a moment to lose!" Elsa was being guided away from Sora, absent-mindedly she grabbed for his hand. Dragging him along.

"Woah!" Sora followed her, "Are you alright, Queen?" he asked whispering to her.

"I'm sorry, just nervous." Elsa explained, having to let go as she walked into the coronation room. So many people, long rug.

Sora watched her, standing at the back of the room, he saw her unease. This must have been hard to do, become the Queen. How she fumbled with her gloves, holding the objects for the shortest amount of time she possibly could before putting them back.

Elsa couldn't have left the room fast enough, "Hi." she smiled standing elegantly._  
><em>

"Hi? Hi me!?" Anna asked pointing to herself, nervous being at her own sisters side, after so long apart.

Elsa nodded, continuing to smile at Anna.

"Hi! Hello!" Anna tripped over her own words a bit.

"You look beautiful." Elsa commented.

Sora smiled at their banter, it was nice to see they were close. Despite what Elsa said.

"_Chocolate!_" both said in unison, so that was the nice smell. He too had a sweet tooth for chocolate. Seeing a man approach both Elsa and Anna, "Sorry..." Elsa smiled as Anna was dragged off.

* * *

><p>"...then leave." Elsa cautiously moved back from Anna, she couldn't get her glove back. Anna held it just out of her reach.<p>

"Not good.." Sora commented, trying to get a bit closer, Elsa's arm extended as Anna tried to speak to her sister further, large, prickly icicle barriers formed. Gasps from the crowd. _Monster _being thrown around, Sora jumped over the barriers, pursuing Elsa.

More screams of surprise, as she froze the fountain, running to the ocean. Distraught and terrified, as she heard their cries of reverence and claims of her being a 'monster' into the mountains. "Elsa!" Sora chased after her, with little to no thought.

He really wished Donald and Goofy had come with him on this one. Even Riku, that way it would have gone a lot faster. What with Mickey's plan, they all had to split up and gather the 'Princesses of Heart'. Somehow Sora had gone a little off track.

She was fast, Elsa was a lot faster then she ever led on to be. Running up an entire mountain, it was snowing and getting colder by the second. Was this her 'curse' at work? "Fire!" he conjured it with his magic, trying to have semblance of heat.

His feet were getting deeper and deeper into the snowy tundra, at this rate he'd freeze to death before he ever found the Queen. No way of finding her, _Snow glows white on the mountain tonight, and not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation..._

Her voice, was she...singing? Sora followed her voice to the mountain top, watching her build a snowman from scratch out of her powers. In awe, she had great control over ice, and snow. That was clear, as she continued to sing and ran.

An ice-bridge as she darted up the stairs, he cautiously followed her. Watching as she stomped on the ground, a gigantic snowflake formed, along with a castle. "Woah..." this was way more control then he'd actually seen before. Elsa was powerful.

"The cold never bothered me, anyway." he heard doors slam, he walked up the castle's steps. Knocking at first, as the doors opened on their own. Walking up the steps further, stopped by a heartless he'd never seen before.

"Get lost, kid. I've got better things, then dealing with the likes of you to deal with. You're cramping my style a bit." he heard a deep voice, unlike any he'd heard before. Flicking his head in the owners' direction, before a horde descended upon him.

"Alright. Hard way it is." he nodded, drawing his keyblade.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Elsa. How much more entreatment do you need? Look at how easily your people turned on you. Even your sister was afraid. What more do you think sweet little <em>Anna <em>can endure, even for a sisters 'love'?" he smiled, taking off his helmet.

"Stay back!" Elsa walked cautiously back from the person, "You're not- Sora?" she asked, confused. Golden eyes. Black hair. Every detail was the same, except for voice, eyes and hair color.

"Sora? I'm not that little do-gooder my deal ice-Queen. Do us both a favor here, and come with me. I can keep you safe. And we'll never come back to this place. You and I will travel the worlds together, anyone who doesn't understand you can get with it, or get lost." Vanitas shrugged.

"You seem off." Elsa shook her head "I can't leave with you!" the room visibly grew colder, as frost formed "Please. Go!"

"Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Must we go through this again? You can't be left here, look at what they've done to you! You're a nervous wreck! One little word can make all of this go away. Do you really think, they'll let you stay out here alone? More importantly. Why be alone when you can be with me?"

"I don't even know your name, and yet you want me to go with you." Elsa disapproved, until she was against the wall.

"You know, just because _you _can't feel the cold. Doesn't mean the rest of us like to be caught in blizzards. Come with me, and this all ends." Vanitas offered his hand, "My name. Is Vanitas. Unlike my doppelganger out there, I can help you."

Elsa reached for it, before pulling her hand back. "I can't abandon Anna. Arendelle."

"But look at what you've already done. 'A kingdom of isolation.'" Vanitas mimicked her voice, "You've suppressed yourself too long. Not living your full potential, just because of ignorance and fear. I know what it's like. I was the same way."

"I've put my past behind me, I'm different now." Elsa tried to dissuade his argument with everything she had to convince herself of otherwise.

"A new hair-do and dress are a nice start; but not a new personality and outlook on life, my dear." Vanitas tsk tsked, "Tell you what. The next time you get rejected.. or find yourself wallowing in self-pity, doubt.. call me. I'll whisk you out of here. In an instant." he snapped his fingers.

"I don't.. why do you want me to go with you?" Elsa asked.

"Isn't that a good question?" Vanitas asked, with a cocky-grin, a portal opened behind him "Looks like times up. I'll be listening, remember my name. _Vanitas_." he stepped through, and it closed the instant he did.

"Elsa! Are you okay!?" Sora asked, checking over the Queen.

"Sora- I'm fine!" Elsa was startled by him, "Are you okay? You look like you've been in a fight.."

"I was. I did. I mean, I'm okay." Sora smiled, "Who was that?" he asked, he only saw the portal close and a person step through.

"I only know his name, Vanitas.." Elsa shook her head. "It isn't important. He didn't show his face to me, until now. We've met before, Sora."

"When?" Sora asked.

"Around the time my parents died, I was losing control. He offered me a way out, and I almost took it." Elsa looked directly into his eyes "Sora, I don't think he's a good person by any means. But he offered me a way out.. and it's getting harder to say 'no'."

"Elsa.. you shouldn't take it!" Sora shook his head.

"Elsa!" both looked over, before she could reply. Anna's voice rang through the castle.

"Sora.. please hide behind that pillar." Elsa pointed before she stepped out a moment.

Sora nodded, and did as she asked, until he heard them come back into the room.

"There's so much fear! You're not safe here!" Elsa bit her lip, trying to get her sister back home. She couldn't fix it, she _couldn't_.

"Come on, Elsa. Isn't this what I told you? I mean. Look at this. She's clearly afraid of you." Vanitas whispered in her ear.

"Elsa! Please!" Anna tried to prevent the stranger from manipulating her "Come home with me! It'll be like it was, before all of this! You and I!" she offered her hand.

"I can't!" Elsa's fear took control, as an outburst of her magic, collided with Anna. "Anna!" Elsa tried to go over to her, restrained by Vanitas.

"Look at what you've done." the disappointed look on her sisters face, and companions. She was within his grasp now, Queen Elsa- ice-Queen.

"Leave her alone!" Sora stood opposite Vanitas "What are you doing!?" he frowned, keyblade produced.

"This is so not worth my time at all. Play 'hero' somewhere else, kid. The adults are talking." Vanitas produced a keyblade, removing his helmet once more as it disappeared.

"Who...are you?" Sora asked, unsure as he stared into what appeared to be an almost mirror.

"Me? I'm the dark bits of the guy whose heart is inside of you. Fun little trivia, isn't it? I'm his 'nobody'. You're my doppelganger. He's inside of you. And you had a nobody of him." Vanitas grinned "Doesn't fate love to be cruel and unkind?"

Sora was confused, "I don't...understand."

"Have you forgotten? _Sora_. My light half." Vanitas stepped over to him, "All will be clear soon. Don't lose to me, like _he _did."

Sora wanted to ask more, but Vanitas disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Elsa. <em>Punish <em>those who swore against you. Finish them off!" Vanitas cheered her on, Sora was pinned by multiple keyblades to a pillar, watching. A few icicles had cut him, he bit back the tears threatening to form, Vanitas wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

Elsa was furious, one pinned to the wall, about to be impaled by icicles. Another about to be thrown off her castle, to his death. "Queen Elsa! Stop this!" Prince Hans attempted to calm her down, "If you do this- you'll just be the monster everyone thinks you are!"

Elsa stopped, immediately as she glanced at him, distracted while another fired at the chandelier.

"Elsa! Run!" Sora leaned forward, he wanted to help, but Vanitas held him back.

Elsa looked at it, before running forward and tripping. "No heroics. She's mine." Vanitas tsk tsked, disappearing in wait for Elsa.

Sora fell off the wall eventually as the keyblades disappeared, Elsa was taken by Hans and his men. This was going to be troublesome.


End file.
